Le jeu de la réalité
by MiLkA-xxx
Summary: Yaoi / Tom invite son frère au bal du lycée parce que les filles ont monté un coup contre lui et qu'il se retrouve sans cavalière. Bill se fait passer pour une fille et les désirs enfouits des jumeaux ressortent.


**Un bal maudit où l'arroseur fut arrosé…**

Cher journal,

Ca fait bien longtemps que je n'ai plus écrit le long de tes pages blanches. La dernière fois c'était lorsque j'avais quatorze ans. En te relisant je me souviens que c'était le jour où ma copine m'avait quitté, j'en avais énormément souffert. Depuis ce jour-là j'ai enchaîné les nuits d'amour sans lendemain laissant les filles sur leur fin. Je sais que j'en ai fait souffrir un bon nombre. Mais je n'avais plus du tout confiance en elles. On m'avait trahi. Ma petite copine et moi étions resté ensemble pendant un an et demi mais ça faisait six mois qu'elle me trompait avec mon meilleur ami. Je l'aimais, vraiment je l'aimais. Je m'étais attaché à cette fille mais elle s'est fichue de moi. Toutes ses belles paroles en l'air. Je regrette aujourd'hui d'avoir été aveugle.

Mais si aujourd'hui je te rouvre ça n'est pas pour reparler de cette pourriture qui m'a fait perdre mon meilleur ami, c'est plutôt pour te raconter l'aventure qu'il m'est arrivée il y a un an et qui m'a redonné foi en l'amour. A tel point que pendant un an je n'ai pas touché à une seule fille, je n'ai embrassé personne, j'ai juste tenté d'oublier un amour interdit sans être obligé de coucher avec qui que ce soit. Un an d'abstinence mais aucun résultat, je l'aimais toujours autant. Un an d'abstinence pour Tom Kaulitz c'est quand même pire qu'un exploit.

C'était au mois de décembre de l'année dernière lorsque j'étais en première. La fille du proviseur de mon lycée avait organisé un bal pour noël car elle avait la possibilité de le faire dans le gymnase. Comme tout bal qui se respecte il fallait trouver une cavalière pour pouvoir y aller. Je pensais que pour moi ce serait vite trouvé, que j'aurais eu le choix parmi les nombreuses filles du lycée qui voulaient sortir avec moi. Mais toutes ces filles avaient monté un complot contre moi. Même celles qui n'avaient pas eu la chance de finir la nuit chez moi par solidarité avaient refusé mes offres. Elles se fichaient complètement de moi et en moins d'une journée, tout le monde savait que Tom Kaulitz s'était mangé une bonne vingtaine de râteaux. J'étais dégouté. J'avoue que je l'avais bien cherché. J'ai su plus tard la raison de toutes ces réponses négatives. Les filles que j'avais utilisées pour mon plaisir personnel pendant l'année de seconde avaient décidé de monter la totalité des demoiselles du lycée contre moi afin qu'elles refusent toutes sans exception d'aller au bal avec moi. Le but étant de me faire comprendre que la gente féminine n'est pas un jouet et n'est pas à ma disposition comme dans un supermarché. Toujours est-il que ce jour fut celui de ma plus grosse honte. Les filles m'avaient toutes rembarré, et les mecs faisaient semblant d'avoir pitié de moi puis rigolaient dans mon dos. Même mes amis étaient morts de rire. Je crois que j'avais retenu la leçon et en conclusion j'étais bel et bien seul pour ce bal. Il fallait que je trouve ma prétendante ailleurs qu'au lycée. Personne ne ferait attention si elle n'est pas au lycée vu que nous sommes plus de 2500. Une vraie usine ce lycée.

Je suis rentré chez moi dépité et vraiment dégouté à vie des filles. C'est vrai que j'étais réputé pour être le Don Juan de ces dames mais à quatorze ou quinze ans on n'entretient pas de relations sérieuses avec les filles. Si ? Ah…

On était le vendredi soir le bal avait lieu la semaine suivante. Il fallait que je trouve LA fille avant lundi. Mais où ? J'étais dans une merde internationale.

Mon frère jumeau Bill rentrait seulement tous les week-ends à la maison car il était dans un lycée situé à cents kilomètres de chez nous. Il était en internat la semaine car il ne pouvait pas rentrer tous les jours. Il avait dû aller là-bas pour pouvoir faire option stylisme comme il le voulait. Cette dernière n'existait pas dans les lycées alentour.

Ce soir là, il était visiblement fatigué de sa semaine je le voyais sur son visage. Il avait effectué un voyage de trois jours à Paris et n'était rentré que la veille. Il n'avait donc pas beaucoup dormi. Et puis de toute façon je savais tout de mon frère. Je ressentais tout en même temps que lui. Qu'il soit près ou loin de moi. Mon frère de dix minutes mon cadet était et est toujours la personne qui compte le plus dans mon cœur. Nous sommes nés ensembles, nous mourrons ensemble. Nous l'avons décidé ainsi. Si l'un devait partir, l'autre le suivrait.

Nous étions dans la même chambre tous les deux. Nous n'avons jamais voulu être séparés, même simplement pour dormir. La nuit pour nous a toujours été un moment intime de recueillement. Personne ne peut nous déranger. Nous avons chacun notre lit mais bien souvent nous finissons la nuit dans le même. C'est incroyable cette complicité, nous sommes comme liés.

J'étais allongé sur mon lit et il se baissa pour m'embrasser sur la joue et me prendre dans ses bras comme tous les vendredis soir. C'était mon moment préféré. Celui où l'on se retrouvait après une semaine éloignés l'un de l'autre. Celui où l'on retrouvait le parfum de l'autre. Celui où l'on retrouvait cette chaleur fraternelle. Celui où l'on retrouvait l'intérêt de notre vie. Celui où l'on retrouvait notre vie dans toute sa grandeur.

Après cette embrassade qui dura un petit bout de temps qui d'ailleurs amena mon frère à se retrouver allongé à côté de moi il vit mon inquiétude. Il me demanda ce qu'il se passait. Je lui expliquai tout. Le bal, les filles, le complot, moi, seul. Il rigolait un peu car il savait que j'étais pourtant l'un des garçons les plus populaires au lycée. Mais il perdit ce sourire lorsqu'il vit que j'étais vexé. Il me regarda et me demanda si au moins je savais danser. M'avait-il prit pour un piètre danseur ? Alors cher journal, figure toi que je me suis levé et je l'ai entraîné avec moi en le prenant par la main au milieu de la chambre. Puis j'ai mis mon autre main dans son dos pendant qu'il déposait la sienne sur mon épaule. Et nous avons commencé à danser la valse de façon approximative mais nous rigolions en caricaturant les danseurs professionnels qui se tiennent très droits. Je voyais Bill rire aux éclats, son sourire reflétait tout son amour pour moi. Et le mien était de même bien dessiné sur mes lèvres. Nous mimâmes aussi le tango et à la fin tout en chantonnant un air de cette danse, je renversai Bill comme le font les hommes avec leurs cavalières telles des princesses. Je restai comme ça quelques secondes et une idée de géni me vint à l'esprit. Tu vois petit journal, je ne suis pas si débile que cela. Il y en a dans mon cerveau tout de même.

Je relevai Bill et le prit dans mes bras un petit moment en réfléchissant à la manière donc je pourrais lui faire part de mon idée. C'était assez difficile. Puis je me jetai à l'eau en lui disant de ne pas prendre ce que j'allais lui demander de façon péjorative. Il me fit un signe de la tête pour que je lui dise mais je pouvais voir une lueur d'incompréhension sur son visage.

Mon idée était farfelue mais pas irréalisable. Cette idée était la suivante : Ma cavalière serait Bill, mon frère. Je m'explique…Bill est ma copie conforme ceci est exact, mais avec tout son maquillage, ses cheveux totalement différents et surtout ses vêtements moulants son corps svelte et androgyne le rendent différents de moi et surtout plus féminin. Et puis il a des attitudes de filles parfois. Comme ce tic de remettre ses cheveux en arrière, où bien sa façon de parler, de marcher. Tellement de choses en Bill son féminines. J'ai la preuve que cela pourrait fonctionner : Bon nombre de personne hésite quand il s'agit de savoir s'il est une fille ou un garçon. Beaucoup se trompent.

Je lui avais expliqué tout en le gardant près de moi, tenant ses mains et les caressant de mes pouces. Il me souriait. Il le prenait bien alors je lui rendis son sourire. Il me dit qu'il était d'accord, qu'il trouvait ca fun de se faire passer pour une fille le temps d'une soirée. Et puis personne ne pourrait le reconnaître puisqu'il n'est pas dans mon lycée mais à cents kilomètres d'ici et rarement dans la ville avec moi. Personne ne pourra deviner la supercherie. Il m'a dit ce soir là qu'il a toujours voulu savoir ce que ça pouvait faire que de se travestir. Ca l'intriguait beaucoup et j'avoue que la façon dont il prenait la chose, tout le sérieux qu'il y mettait me surpris largement. Enfin il était d'accord et puis j'avais la joie d'avoir mon frère comme cavalière. Il est beau et c'est la personne que j'aime le plus au monde.

Pauvre journal, si tu pouvais parler je suis sûr que tu me dirais que je suis fou. Mais non, j'ai simplement trouvé une solution à ma situation houleuse.

Je n'ai jamais parlé de cette soirée passée avec Bill à nos parents. Il a prétexté que le soir du bal il irait dormir chez un ami. Et j'ai dit que j'allais au bal avec Cindy une fille du lycée. Tout a été gobé soigneusement par notre mère puis elle l'a répété à notre père qui ne s'est pas posé plus de questions.

J'étais tout excité à l'idée de tromper tout le monde au lycée. Et Bill était content de partager ça avec moi. Il nous restait une petite semaine pour bien décider de ce qu'il allait porter. Bien évidemment, il fallait une robe, mais pas trop serrée pour ne pas qu'on remarque ce qui lui sert d'être un homme. Il fallait aussi qu'il essaye d'autres façons de se maquiller pour dissimuler au maximum ses allures masculines. Nous n'allions pas nous voir pendant une semaine alors nous avons décidé de tout cela pendant le week-end.

Le samedi nous étions sortis acheter la robe. Elle était noire, plutôt sobre mais très classe et longue. Bill allait devoir mettre des ballerines car nous voulions éviter à tout prix les talons. Le soir tard, il se maquilla encore plus qu'à son habitude pour faire un essai et me montra le résultat. C'était parfait. Bill allait vraiment devenir femme le temps d'une soirée.

Il nous a fallu également trouver un prénom féminin. Bill me proposa Yumi. C'était mignon et ça rappelait un peu sa coupe manga. Alors nous gardâmes ce prénom. Le soir du bal, Bill deviendrait Yumi et il serait la plus belle. J'étais certain de faire pâlir d'envie certains de mes amis. Car même si Bill n'a pas de poitrine, il reste magnifique, et son regard charbonneux a le pouvoir de réchauffer les cœurs en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire.

Le dimanche se passa comme tous les autres avec juste une petite pointe d'excitation en plus. Mais nous avons partagé notre journée ensemble comme toujours. Finalement lorsque Bill rentrait le week-end, il ne voyait pas beaucoup nos parents. Nous étions toujours fourrés ensembles. Et d'ailleurs cela continue encore maintenant.

Le soir nous regardâmes un épisode de « Chair de poule tous les deux ». Etant un trouillard fini il n'avait de cesse de se coller à moi pour mon plus grand plaisir. Avoir mon frère tout près de moi, aussi proche, me rendait plus qu'heureux. J'en arrivais à me demander si ça n'était pas un rêve. Tu le sais toi petit journal que je l'aime mon frère car même si tu ne sais pas encore tout, je t'ai raconté tellement de chose qu'après Bill tu dois être la chose la plus couverte de « Je t'aime ». Sur presque chaque page j'ai écris « Je t'aime petit frère » comme si j'avais l'espoir qu'un jour il le lise. Bien sûr c'est inutile je le lui répète assez. Je me demande si parfois il n'en a pas marre d'ailleurs. Mais s'il ne me dit rien c'est qu'il aime que je lui dise et il ne se gêne pas pour faire la même chose. Mon frère…C'est quelque chose…

Cette nuit là nous nous sommes endormis dans le canapé. Et le lendemain je me suis retrouvé allongé sur Bill. Je me demande encore comment il n'est pas mort étouffé. Mais c'est qu'il est fort mon petit frère. Ca je n'en douterai jamais…

La séparation du lundi matin fut encore une épreuve. Chaque semaine c'était la même chose. On passait bien cinq minutes à se câliner devant la porte avant que ma mère nous dise qu'il fallait vraiment que l'on se lâche. A chaque fois j'avais les larmes aux yeux. J'avais du mal à m'y faire. C'était comme un déchirement, comme si on m'enlevait une partie de moi-même. Tu le sais déjà cela cher journal, mais je ne peux vivre avec alors je te le raconte, comme toujours même si ça fait longtemps que je ne me suis plus confié à toi. Depuis le mois de septembre nous étions séparés toute la semaine et c'était vraiment difficile. J'attendais avec hâte les vacances de Noël pour me retrouver avec lui plus longtemps.

Bill était parti. Je voulais vraiment que cette semaine là passe plus vite que les autres. Mais elle passa lentement…trop lentement. Je ne pensais qu'au bal. Ma tête explosait sous les coups de l'angoisse qui montait un peu plus chaque jour.

La semaine se termina et Bill rentra à la maison le vendredi vers dix-neuf heures comme toutes les semaines. Je lui sautai au cou, à peine eut-il passé la porte. Il me serra contre lui et je lui collai un gros bisou sur la joue. Il me fit un grand sourire et je vis qu'il était tout excité aussi. Il dit rapidement bonsoir à nos parents en monta me rejoindre dans la chambre pour se maquiller. De mon côté je préparais un sac avec la robe et les chaussures de la future Yumi. Il ne pouvait pas d'habiller ici. Il fallait qu'il attende d'être sorti de la maison pour ne pas croiser mes parents en tenue de soirée peu habituelle.

Il eut rapidement terminé et nous filâmes à l'extérieur avec le sac et les invitations pour le bal. Nous n'étions pas loin du lycée quand je vis des toilettes publiques. Bill et moi-même entrâmes dans la cabine réservée aux handicapés puisqu'elle était plus grande. J'aidai mon frère à passer sa robe puis remontai la fermeture éclair le long de son dos. Il se recoiffa légèrement et passa ses chaussures. Je précise qu'il avait prit le soin de s'épiler comme il le fait toujours d'ailleurs. Yumi était née. Elle était sublime. Pour détendre l'atmosphère je lui demandai « Ca va YUMI ? » en insistant bien sur le prénom. Il affirma qu'il allait bien avec un sourire des plus radieux mis en valeur par du gloss transparent.

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers le gymnase où de nombreux couples s'empressaient d'entrer. La fille du directeur qui accueillait les élèves me demanda les invitations que je lui tendis avec un immense sourire. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent tellement qu'elle me fit presque peur. Elle était surprise de me voir ici et surtout en compagnie d'une fille. Elle devait penser « Oh la traitre ». Mais elle était loin de penser que cette « fille » n'était pas au lycée et qu'en plus il s'agissait de mon frère jumeau.

Nous arrivâmes dans la grande salle où la fête battait son plein. Je tenais fermement la main de Bill où Yumi comme vous tu veux journal adoré. Nos paumes étaient moites, nous étions vraiment stressés tous les deux. Nous avions peur d'être démasqués. Il fallait vraiment jouer le jeu alors Bill devait parler le moins possible car sa vois grave pourrait le trahir. Toutes les filles se retournaient vers moi et me lançaient des regards meurtriers. Bill attirait plutôt le regard des garçons qui étaient en totale admiration devant sa beauté, enfin, disons plutôt en séance de matage intensif. C'est plus correct. J'avais envie de leur dire « Et noooon c'est la mienne ! »

Après avoir salué quelques amis nous nous dirigeâmes vers le buffet pour prendre quelques chips et un verre de soda l'alcool ayant été interdit pour la soirée. La fille du proviseur avait déjà eu la possibilité d'avoir le gymnase, il ne fallait pas abuser avait dit son père. Alors tant qu'à faire, je ne fis pas mon Rebel pour une fois et bus gentiment mon Coca-Cola avec Bill assis tous les deux dans un coin du gymnase, sur les gradins numérotés. Nous parlions de tout et de rien. Pour le moment plus personne ne faisait attention à nous alors nous n'avions pas besoin de faire plus attentions à nos gestes. Bill me parlait normalement sans essayer de masquer sa voix, où de la modifier un peu. Je rigolais avec lui, je le regardais, mais pas comme à mon habitude. C'était encore différent. J'avais envie de le toucher plus que d'habitude. Mon frère était vraiment…attirant ce soir là…En même temps, il ressemblait totalement à une fille, même si je savais très bien qui il était.

Au bout d'une heure tout le monde était arrivé et les portes se fermèrent. Alicia la fille du proviseur s'avança pour porter un toast. Autant dire qu'elle en a bien profité pour se la jouer cinq minutes. Je m'étais mis un peu au fond avec Bill pour que les regards ne soient pas tous portés sur nous, mais Alicia n'arrêtait pas de me regarder d'un air hautain. La pauvre choute, elle était dégoutée que je sois venu et avec une fille plus belle qu'elle. Oui, même la fille la plus convoitée du lycée n'égalait pas mon Bill. Il n'y avait rien à faire. Seul lui me faisait rêver ce soir là. A la fin de son petit discours elle nous souhaita une bonne soirée et ouvrit le bal avec le mec que je déteste le plus. Le genre qui se croit mieux que tout le monde. Georg je crois. C'est vrai qu'il n'est pas laid, mais il y a mieux tout de même. Moi par exemple. Oh et puis de toute façon, je suis avec LE plus beau du monde, alors peu importe.

Je me tournai vers Bill et lui tendis ma main tel un gentleman en lui demandant « M'accorderiez-vous cette danse ? » Il me sourit et saisit ma main. Nous commençâmes à danser sur une musique très rapide comme deux fous. Tout le monde nous regardait. On s'en fichait car ce moment de complicité était pour nous encore un moyen d'être tous les deux. Le reste avait vraiment peu d'importance à nos yeux. Je regardais Bill se déhancher puis tourner dans tous les sens. Je me surpris à regarder ses fesses et à y prendre plaisir. Mais avant qu'il se retourne en me souriant je relevai les yeux vers ses cheveux que j'avais vraiment envie de toucher. Ils étaient tous lisses et brillants. J'avais chaud et Bill aussi, ses joues étaient devenues légèrement roses.

La chanson qui suivit fut un slow. Je regardai Bill et sans hésiter nous nous rapprochâmes en même temps. Je posais mes mais sur ses hanches alors qu'il entourait mon cou de ses bras se resserrait contre moi. Sa tête était dans mon cou et il en profitait pour déposer des petits baisers sur ma peau brûlante. J'étais bien là. Heureux tout simplement. Je collai ma tête à la sienne et respirai l'odeur de ses cheveux. De son côté il continuait de m'embrasser dans le cou de ses douces lèvres. J'avais envie que sa bouche remonte plus haut, toujours plus haut. Il est clair que j'étais attiré pas Bill ce soir là. Enfin c'est ce que je croyais. Mais mon cœur battait la chamade depuis qu'il était contre moi à me couvrir de baisers et je sentais le sien contre ma poitrine. Mes mains qui étaient sur ses hanches descendaient de plus en plus. Je ne contrôlais plus rien. La musique était devenue presque inexistante, je n'entendais plus que nos cœurs à l'unisson. Au moment où mes mains se posèrent franchement sur ses fesses Bill sursauta. Il releva la tête et me regarda droit dans les yeux. J'étais en train de fondre littéralement. Bill me faisait un effet incroyable. Enfin dans ma tête ce jour là c'était Yumi et non pas mon petit frère qui provoquait autant d'émoi.

Il lisait dans mes yeux et moi dans les siens. C'était un moment magnifique. Tous les deux à ce moment nous avions compris que ce soir là serait différent, et qu'il fallait profiter de l'apparence de Bill pour faire ce que bon nous semblait. Il avait toujours ses mains dans ma nuque et la caressait de son pouce. J'avais remonté une main dans son dos et la faisait se balader de haut en bas. Nos yeux ne se détachaient pas. Je ne voyais plus les autres. Il n'y avait plus que nous, dans notre bulle. Cette bulle je la reconnais, elle nous est déjà apparut plusieurs fois lors de moments de tendresse fraternelle.

Nous tenions le lien entre nos yeux, il était fort. On y décryptait l'amour que l'on se portait mutuellement. Il était plus fort que jamais, trop fort, beaucoup trop fort pour n'être que purement fraternel. Alors poussé par un élan, je m'avançai vers Bill. Il savait. Nous avions compris qu'il fallait essayer. Nous en avions envie tous les deux. Il me l'a montré. Il ferma les yeux et s'avança doucement. Je fis de même et nos lèvres se rencontrèrent. Je goûtais au fruit défendu. Mais ce contact me donna un coup d'électricité affreusement douloureux dans le ventre. Douloureux mais agréable par la suite. Mon cerveau marchait au ralenti. Mes lèvres étaient chaudes, brûlantes au contact des siennes. Je me collai encore un peu plus à lui et passa une main dans ses cheveux. Il passa sa langue sur mes lèvres puis se retira avant de les caresser de nouveau sensuellement. Il recommença deux autres fois puis ce fut à mon tour. Nous faisions durer ce moment. La température montait, j'avais extrêmement chaud. Il passait ses mains dans mon dos, me caressait et remontait dans ma nuque. C'est à ce moment qu'il décida d'approfondir notre échange et scella de nouveau nos lèvres avant d'entre-ouvrir la bouche. Ma langue délivra la sienne qui s'enroula autour de la mienne. C'était simplement délicieux. Jamais je n'aurais pensé embrasser mon frère un jour. Et pourtant…

Le baiser ce faisait de plus en plus fougueux. Depuis plusieurs minutes nous étions collés. Et je crois que la musique suivante n'était pas du tout un slow mais nous continuions tout de même nos caresses buccales. Mes mains se baladaient sur tout son corps. Je me rendis compte à cet instant tout ce que me procurait ses caresses, ce baiser interminable qui me faisait trembler comme une feuille morte. Aucune fille ne m'avait jamais autant fait vibrer. Mon cœur n'a jamais battu d'une telle force. Il était clair que j'aimais mon frère comme un amant. J'avais vraiment envie d'aller encore plus loin avec lui. J'avais envie de lui. J'avais envie de lui crier mon amour. Mais j'avais encore conscience de l'endroit où nous nous trouvions.

Je mis fin au baiser en me délectant une dernière fois de ses lèvres. Je reculai mon visage et le regardai. Il avait toujours les yeux fermés et un sourire avait prit place sur ses lèvres qui me manquaient déjà. Nous étions heureux. Pourquoi n'avais-je pas compris ce sentiment encore plus fort qui me liait à mon jumeau. Depuis quelques mois mon cœur battait plus fort lorsque je le voyais. Il me manquait horriblement. J'en pleurais même parfois. Je pensais que c'était le fait qu'il soit éloigné de moi alors que cela ne nous était jamais arrivé auparavant, mais non, je m'étais trompé. J'étais tombé amoureux de Bill. Et ça n'était pas cette apparence plus féminine qui avait fait naître ce sentiment.

Il rouvrit les yeux et me regarda longuement. Nous sortîmes de la piste de danse sous les regards ébahis de tous les danseurs qui avaient visiblement suivit toute la scène. Les filles étaient jalouses de Yumi car finalement la vengeance n'avait pas fonctionnée et les garçons étaient m'enviaient. Génial comme ambiance…

Avec Bill, nous étions à une table, tous les deux. Il était assis sur mes genoux. Son dos contre mon torse. J'avais posé mes mains sur son ventre et faisait des mouvements circulaires. Puis je déplaçai ses cheveux et l'embrassai dans le cou, plusieurs fois, puis je le léchai discrètement. Il laissa un soupir s'échapper et je me sentis remuer sur moi. Cet imbécile réveilla en quelque seconde l'objet de convoitise se trouvant à un demi-millimètre de ses fesses. Il le sentit et s'arrêta avant de se tourner légèrement vers moi et de me dire qu'il était désolé mais que mes caresses avaient des effets novateurs sur son anatomie à lui aussi. D'ailleurs, heureusement que sa robe ne le moulait pas, sinon cela aurait pu se voir. Mais nous avions en plus nos bras entremêlés qui cachaient la gêne.

Je laissai mon nez vagabonder dans son cou parfumé légèrement de son parfum délicieux tandis qu'il caressait mes mains du bout des doigts. Autant dire qu'on s'ennuyait énormément. La musique était nulle, il n'y avait déjà plus rien à manger au bout de deux heures et la plupart des couples étaient sur les côtés à s'embrasser comme des sauvages sans aucune classe. Charmant…

Bill et moi étions toujours à notre table dans un coin du gymnase non loin de la réserve de matériel. A un moment donné, il fit tomber une serviette et se baissa sous la table pour la ramasser. Je trouvais qu'il mettait beaucoup de temps pour une simple serviette de table et je fus encore plus surprit lorsque je le vis disparaître totalement sous la table. Je ne le voyais plus à cause de la très longue nappe. Je sentis alors deux mains se poser sur mes cuisses et j'eue un sursaut. Je soulevai la nappe pour demander à Bill ce qu'il fabriquait et il me répondit simplement : « Rien, laisse-moi faire… ». Alors je relâchai la nappe et sentis les mains de Bill me caresser doucement puis remonter vers mon entre jambe qui commençait à se réveiller. Désolé journal, je n'espère pas te choquer avec mon récit palpitant. Il remonta mon Tee-shirt et ouvrit doucement les boutons de ma braguette. Je sentis mon boxer descendre sur le devant laissant mon petit oiseau à l'air totalement éveillé. Le souffle chaud de Bill effleurait ma peau tendue. Je regardai alors aux alentour si personne ne s'approchait mais au même moment Bill commença à caresser mon membre durci. Mes yeux se fermèrent et je dus me mordre la lèvre pour me retenir de soupirer trop fort. J'avais envie de plonger mes mains sous la nappe pour toucher Bill, mais cela aurait paru suspect. Je me retenais de ne pas gémir tellement le plaisir m'envahissait. C'est incroyable l'effet que me fait ce mec. Mon frère…Il continuait ses caresses lentes, j'aurais voulu le supplier d'aller plus vite mais c'était impossible. Je devais être écarlate et des perles de sueur coulaient sur mes tempes. Au bout de quelques minutes Bill pris mon sexe entre ses lèvres et redessina le contour. Je ne pouvais vraiment plus me contenir, il était vraiment doué. Je n'avais jamais prit autant mon pied avec quelques attentions. Il suçait goulument mon gland, la zone la plus sensible, et caressait toujours le reste de mon sexe en appuyant légèrement. C'était l'extase. Je regardais autour de moi, tout le monde était occupé, alors je ne me retins pas et soupira fortement. Bill se mit à sourire, je le compris avec le mouvement que sa bouche fit. Il s'arrêta, et moi je tremblais comme une feuille, j'avais presque mal, il fallait qu'il me finisse vraiment. Alors je plongeais une main sous la table pour lui faire comprendre que je ne pouvais plus attendre. Il dut comprendre car il reprit mon sexe dans sa main et une seconde plus tard le mit tout entier dans sa bouche. Ses vas et viens se faisait de plus en plus rapide et ses lèvres se resserraient. Je sentais le souffle de son nez sur ma peau. Je frissonnais et me mit à me contracter fortement plusieurs fois sentant la fin proche. Bill fit un dernier aller retour presque sauvage en laissant ses dents effleurer mon membre et je me délivrai dans sa bouche en évitant de pousser un gémissement de plaisir alors pour cela j'avais serré une de mes mains avec mes dents. Je ne sais pas s'il avala la semence. Il referma mon pantalon et remonta sur mes genoux un sourire triomphant sur le visage. Il m'embrassa goulument et je pus sentir un goût amer sur ma langue en léchant sa lèvre inférieure. Je fis des yeux ronds car je me rendis compte que je venais de me sustenter de mon propre sperme. C'est…surprenant. Bill me demanda pourquoi je faisais cette tête et lorsqu'il su il rigola et me répondit qu'il avait tout avalé lui. Alors je me mis à rire aussi et le serra dans mes bras. Il m'embrassa dans le cou pendant quelques minutes.

J'étais tellement bien dans ses bras. J'étais simplement heureux. Heureux d'avoir trouvé en mon frère un amant parfait. Je partagerais encore plus de choses avec lui. Lui que j'aime plus que tout au monde. Ma moitié, celui que je ne veux plus partager, celui qui me comprend et qui a le même sang que moi…

La soirée avançait lentement, trop lentement. Un nouveau slow se fit entendre alors j'invitai Bill à danser. Personne n'avait encore osé nous parler. Personne n'avait rien remarqué. Notre stratagème marchait à merveille.

Nous étions tous les deux sur la piste, collés l'un à l'autre caressant nos corps. J'avais un avantage sur Bill car lui était habillé d'une robe fine alors que j'avais encore mes deux large T-shirt qui dissimulait toutes mes formes. Mais ça n'empêchait pas mon jumeau d'oser passer ses mains en dessous pour effleurer mes abdos. J'étais rempli d'une vague de bonheur depuis le début de la soirée et mon désir pour cet ange ne faisait qu'augmenter de minute en minute au rythme de la musique. Il m'avait déjà donné un plaisir immense quelques minutes auparavant mais ça ne me suffisait pas et j'avais envie de lui faire plaisir aussi. J'avais hâte que l'on se retrouve tous les deux, seuls. Je me mis à réfléchir à l'endroit où nous allions passer la nuit et en ouvrant les yeux alors que ma tête était sur son épaule je vis derrière nous la porte de la réserve. Je sais qu'elle se ferme de l'intérieur…Il y a les matelas de gym à l'intérieur. C'était très intéressant…

Je souris un peu et embrassai Bill dans le cou avant de remonter jusqu'à ses lèvres. Je reculai ma bouche et sentis son souffle sur celle-ci. On se regardait dans les yeux, c'était tellement profond. Je voyais dans ses yeux qu'il avait envie lui aussi de pouvoir me toucher à son aise, en toute intimité. Je collai mon front au sien et caressai sa nuque d'une main. Il ferma les yeux puis se lécha les lèvres doucement. Il était beau comme ça. Je me souviens de chaque détail comme si c'était hier…Je me délectai encore une fois de ses lèvres puis il s'empara des miennes rageusement. Sa langue se fraya un chemin pour rencontrer la mienne. Je résistai un peu mais son gémissement me fit ouvrir la bouche rapidement. Notre baiser langoureux était désireux et sauvage. Mes mains étaient appuyées sur ses fesses, nous n'étions vraiment pas discrets à ce moment là. Bill avait lui ses paumes collées à mon torse et me caressait en descendant vers mon ventre et mes hanches…Je sentais mes sens s'éveiller et j'avais l'impression de voler. Qui aurait cru…C'est mon petit frère…

La chaleur montait de plus en plus, mon cerveau était déconnecté, il me serra contre lui d'un coup. On s'étouffait presque. Je dévorais son cou, le mordais parfois. Il fallait vraiment qu'on parte de cette piste de danse où j'allais le violer sur le sol. Je sentais son érection sur ma cuisse et je savais qu'avec sa robe ça pourrait se voir alors je changeait de place avec lui et l'entraînai avec moi en marchant à reculons vers la réserve. J'ouvrai la porte tout en le regardant dans les yeux. Personne n'avait eu l'air de nous voir. Je poussai sur la porte et pénétrai à l'intérieur de la pièce plongée dans le noir. Bill se détacha de moi et je fermai la porte à clé. Je ne voyais absolument rien ce qui rendait la situation encore plus chaude. Bill était allé plus vers le fond de la pièce. Je l'entendais jurer contre diverses choses dans lesquelles il tapait. Je suivais son parfum essayant de le retrouver. Je ne parvenais toujours pas à retrouver son corps et plus aucun bruit à part nos respirations saccadées ne se faisait entendre.

Je restai immobile en entendant le bruit d'une fermeture éclair. Bill venait d'ouvrir sa robe. Il avait dû l'enlever. Je me retrouvais donc encore plus excité dans une pièce dont je ne distinguait rien avec mon frère peut être totalement nu. Une minute plus tard je n'avais toujours pas bougé mais Bill se mit à parler avec une voix sensuelle. Il me guida jusqu'à lui mais je le sentis reculer au fur et à mesure que je me rapprochais de lui. Il jouait avec moi, faisait monter mon envie, me narguait. Il devenait ma proie et j'étais son prédateur. Je l'entendais respirer fort. Puis d'un seul coup je n'entendis plus ses pas mais seulement les miens. Il venait de rencontrer le mur. Il ne pouvait plus reculer. Il était à moi. Alors j'avançais toujours vers lui et au bout de quelques secondes je me retrouvais collé à lui et son dos appuya sur l'interrupteur qui alluma la lumière. Son corps était entièrement nu et excité au plus haut point. Il mit ses mains sur mon visage et arracha ma casquette avant de la jeter et de m'embrasser sauvagement. Je le soulevais et le maintenant sous les fesses et le collait contre le mur. Mon envie de lui était folle. Je ne contrôlais plus rien. Je serrais ses deux muscles entre mes mains lui arrachant de petits gémissements qui se glissaient dans ma bouche. Sa peau était moite tout comme la mienne sous mes vêtements qui se faisaient de trop à présent.

Je portai Bill jusqu'à la table qui se trouvait dans cette réserve près du mur où nous étions. Je connais très bien cet endroit m'y étant caché plus d'une fois pour échapper à la prof de sport. Le bois froid de la surface contrastait avec la peau chaude de Bill. Il m'enleva mon T-shirt et avec ses pieds fait glisser mon bagguy vers le bas sans desserrer la ceinture. A ce moment là je me baissai et lançai mon pantalon loin de moi puis retirai mon boxer qui me compressai le bas ventre. Mon cœur battait cent fois plus fort que d'habitude. Bill m'embrassa sur tout le visage tandis que je le caressais partout. Je passai son torse au crible, puis retraçai toutes ses courbes de mes mains. Je l'embrassai avec toute la fougue que je pouvais laisser sortir de mes sentiments et descendis mes mains vers son membre tendu de désir. Je l'effleurai du bout de doigts et sentis mon frère soupirer dans ma bouche. Il me mordit la lèvre inférieure me tirant un gémissement. Je pris son sexe sans ma main et entamai de long va et viens. Il planta ses yeux dans les miens et ouvra la bouche pour respirer plus fort. Il était beau comme ça et mon envie grandissait encore. J'avais l'impression qu'un serpent passait dans le fond de mes entrailles. Ses mains étaient posées sur mes épaules et je sentais ses ongles se planter dans ma peau humide. Je pressai le mouvement sur son sexe puis ralentis avant de porter mes lèvres à son cou. Je léchai cette peau laiteuse, la suçai et y laissai des traces rouges. Il me demandait de le finir entre plusieurs petits cris rauques mais mon intention était toute autre. Je voulais lui faire l'amour. Je voulais profiter de cette soirée qui comme je le pensais serait unique. Alors je le regardai de nouveau dans les yeux en espérant qu'il comprenne que mon désir était bien plus fort que ça.

Il était transpirant, la sueur glissant le long de ses joues, son maquillage avait coulé un peu et ses cheveux étaient dans tous les sens lui donnant cet air sauvage si excitant. J'arrêtai une seconde mes caresses intimes alors il descendit de la table et me retourna de façon à ce que mes fesses touchent le bord de la table. J'avais mal tant mon désir était transcendant et surtout insatisfait pour le moment. Il me serra contre lui se faisant se toucher nos intimités en éveil. Ses cheveux caressaient mes joues, nous mélangions nos sueurs. Nos corps jumeaux allaient se compléter, bientôt nous ne ferons enfin plus qu'un, ce que nous avons toujours voulu…

Il desserra notre étreinte et commença à m'embrasser sur tout le corps s'arrêtant sur mes tétons durcis par le plaisir. Mes mains étaient posées sur le bord de la table, j'avais du mal à tenir encore sur mes jambes. Je gémissais déjà, avant même qu'il touche à ma virilité. Il me décolla un peu de la table et me caressa les fesses puis l'intérieur des cuisses. Je respirais encore plus fort. Nos soupirs résonnaient dans la pièce. Il embrassa mon torse puis descendit jusqu'à mon aine. Je venais de comprendre ce qu'il allait faire et lui dit qu'il n'était pas obligé mais il me répondit qu'il fallait profiter de cette soirée, qu'elle serait éphémère et qu'il en avait envie. Je fermais alors les yeux et sentis son souffle près de mon érection. Il embrassa le bout de mon sexe et le lécha ensuite de bas en haut m'arrachant des cris de jouissance. Je touchais ses cheveux accompagnant ses mouvements de succion. Il accélérait puis ralentissait. J'avais vraiment peine à rester solide sur mes jambes. Il fit comme moi et ne me porta pas jusqu'à l'orgasme. Il recula jusqu'à la pile de tapis de gym bleus. Il était magnifique et haletant. Il posa ses fesses sur le bord puis s'allongea laissant ses cuisses et le reste de ses jambes dépasser. Il écarta violemment les cuisses en se relevant sur ses coudes et me dit d'un air à la fois provocateur et suppliant : « Prend-moi Tom…Maintenant… ».

Je m'avançais alors vers lui rapidement répondant à sa demande. Il se rassit d'abord pour me prendre dans ses bras et m'embrasser encore. Il me caressa les fesses puis porta une de mes mains à sa bouche avant de lécher avidement deux de mes doigts. Je compris ce qu'il voulait que je fasse alors je le regardai puis il se rallongea en écartant de nouveau ses jambes. Je le regardai, il avait les yeux fermés. Il attendait…

Cher journal vois-tu, j'étais hésitant, j'avais peur, c'était mon frère, mais j'en avais terriblement envie. Tous les éléments qui auraient dû me dissuader de lui faire l'amour s'étaient envolés. Il s'offrait à moi, de manière provocante et suppliante. Je ne pouvais reculer. J'en mourrais d'envie. Alors je le pénétrai avec mes deux doigts d'un coup. Il émit un son entre ses lèvres pincées et sa gorge se racla. Il s'était cambré en même temps. Je me mis à bouger mes phalanges à l'intérieur de son intimité et entendis les premiers soupirs de bien être remplacer ceux de douleur. Ainsi pendant quelques instants j'essayais de l'habituer à cette présence étrangère. Mais il rouvrit les yeux et me dit manquant de souffle : « Vas-y Tom, je n'en peux plus… »

Je retirai mes doigts et le rapprochai de moi avant d'entre en lui doucement. Tous les deux nous criâmes de plaisir rien qu'en sentant cette union se faire enfin. J'entamai de long va et viens qui se firent plus rapides puis brutaux et sauvage. Bill criait, il me demandait d'aller plus fort mais la force commençait à me manquer et je lui dis que je n'allais plus tenir de bout très longtemps, qu'il me procurait trop de plaisir. Alors il me demanda de me retirer un moment et me dit de monter sur les matelas. Je m'y allongeai puis il monta sur moi et se remis sur moi laissant mon sexe entrer en lui violemment. Il donnait des coups de reins animaux et le plaisir montait de plus en plus. Il hurlait mon nom et je faisais de même. Ses mains griffaient mon ventre et les miennes caressaient sa virilité. Nous n'en pouvions plus tant cet échange était intense. Je n'avais jamais autant prit mon pied. Et pourtant Dieu sait combien de filles sont passées dans mon lit.

J'accélérai mes mouvements sur son sexe et je le sentis venir. Il continuait ses mouvements de bassins me tirant des cris puissants. Et moi qui m'étais juré de ne jamais hurler en faisant l'amour. Peut être que je n'avais jamais fais l'amour finalement. Je découvrais mes sentiments pour Bill à ce moment là.

Il hurla « Tom je t'aime » en se déversant dans ma main puis quelques secondes plus tard alors qu'il continuait de soupirer en s'activant sur mon membre je me déversai en lui dans un long cri en même temps que lui ayant touché le paroxysme du plaisir grâce à son organe interne.

Il s'écroula sur moi embrassa mes lèvres sèches d'avoir soufflé autant. J'étais heureux. J'étais toujours enfoncé en lui mais il se retira et vis un liquide couler entre ses cuisses. Il souris à cette vue et s'essuya avec une serviette éponge qui traînait par là. Je lui dis que je l'aimai et il me sourit amoureusement.

Je regardai son corps nu et ses cheveux collés à son visage rougis. Je me rendais compte que je venais de faire l'amour à mon frère alors que cette soirée devait se terminer comme toute les autres. Il était question de tromperie et de jeu, mais ça ne s'est pas passé comme je le souhaitais. Je venais de virer homosexuel en quelques heures, et avec mon jumeau, mais bizarrement, je ne trouvais pas ça ignoble. Non car je l'aimais plus que tout et que je trouvais cela presque normal. Comme si j'avais attendu ce moment depuis très longtemps et qu'il s'était enfin réalisé.

Nous nous rhabillâmes et avant de sortir je l'embrassai encore avant de le remercier. Il fit de même et nous retournâmes dans le gymnase comme si rien ne s'était passé. Non petit journal, tu ne rêves pas…Tout cela est vrai.

Nous passâmes la fin de la soirée à se câliner dans un coin car nous n'avions plus la force de danser puis il fallu trouver un endroit où passer la nuit. Alors nous inventâmes un mensonge pour pouvoir rester dormir dans le gymnase et nous repartirions demain matin. D'ailleurs certains étaient tellement fatigués qu'ils dormaient déjà. Nous eûmes l'autorisation et à plusieurs nous allâmes chercher quelques tapis de gym. Je courrai pour être le premier et cacher le tapis du dessus qui était un peu…sali ? Pauvre tapis…

Avec mon frère nous nous endormîmes rapidement et rejoignîmes le pays des rêves.

Journal, cette soirée fut la plus belle de ma vie, mais aussi un élément déclencheur de l'année la pire de ma vie jusqu'à aujourd'hui…

Avec Bill nous rentrâmes à la maison mais nous savions tous les deux que ce que nous avions fait ne pourrait se reproduire car nous n'en avions pas le droit. Alors après que ce week end fut passé où nous avions mimé une fausse dispute devant nos parents, Bill retourna dans son internat et ne rentra plus à la maison le week end comme avant. S'il venait, je faisais en sorte de ne pas être là. Mes parents étaient désolés par la situation. Ils croyaient vraiment à une dispute et essayaient de recoller les morceaux qui n'étaient pas cassés.

J'ai terriblement souffert de ne plus voir Bill pendant un an. Oui un an. On c'était donné un an. Un an pour oublier cet amour interdit. Un an pour passer à autre chose et se retrouver sans jamais rien dire à notre familles ni à nos amis. Se retrouver en faisant croire à une réconciliation. Je pensais que c'était une passade. Nous le pensions tous les deux. Et pourtant chaque soir je pleurais encore un peu plus. Mon cœur et mon corps le réclamaient de plus en plus. J'avais mal partout. Je ne mangeais plus, je ne sortais plus. Je ne couchais plus avec les filles. Je ne me touchais même plus. Je voulais que ce soit lui. Je n'en avais plus envie sans lui. J'étais coupé du monde.

Cette souffrance dura un an. Un an de torture. J'attendais ce jour où nous nous reverrions enfin. Nous nous étions donné rendez-vous devant le gymnase. Le gymnase de l'inceste.

Cette année passa lentement, sans lui, sans mon amour, sans ma moitié. Mes parents voyaient bien que j'allais mal. Mais je leur avais dit de ne rien faire, de ne pas tenter de nous mettre l'un en face de l'autre pour parler…Pour parler…Il n'y avait rien à dire je l'aimais…Et je l'aime toujours…

Car oui, nous nous sommes revus. Mais rien n'avait changé, sinon empiré. Nos sentiments s'étaient décuplés par l'absence de l'autre. Alors ce jour où je l'ai revu, nous n'avons rien dit.

Il était là, emmitouflé dans son écharpe. Toujours aussi magnifique. Je me rapprochai de lui et captai son regard qui me fit comprendre que pour lui non plus rien n'avait changé. Alors nous nous serrâmes fort. A s'étouffer et nos larmes se mirent à couler. Nous nous embrassâmes et l'eau salée de l'émotion prit par au baiser. Je ne voulais plus le laisser partir. Plus jamais.

Aujourd'hui cela fait deux jours que j'ai retrouvé Bill. Yumi m'a aidé à comprendre. J'aime Yumi, j'aime Bill.

Voilà petit journal l'histoire de deux frères jumeaux que tu connais mieux que mes parents à présent. Ils ont pêché, ils ont enfreint la loi mais c'est dans le secret qu'ils vivront jusqu'à ce qu'il cède. Ils seront peut être puni, mais l'amour fraternel et passionnel les unis à présent dans l'infini…

Tom


End file.
